Alternate Courses
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Rei makes a major decision
1. Chapter 1

Saya Takagi/Rei M

Shizuka Jealousy

Alternate Courses

by Taijutsudemonslayer

High School student Rei Miyamoto swept the undead woman's legs from beneath her before she could bite Saya Takagi, her classmate. Rei then stabs the corpse in its rotting forehead, killing it.

Rei walked over and reached down, offering her right hand to the pinkette.

The look on Saya's face told her everything she needed to know, reaching up, Saya grabbed her hand and pulled the pinkette to her feet.

"Are you alright, Saya?" Rei asked softly, a gentle smile on her face.

"Y-yeah. Thanks, Miyamoto." Saya says before hugging redhead tightly, burying her face into Rei's ample chest.

The group made it to another high-rise condo building, after clearing it of the zombies, they all went about finding rooms to settle down in on the third floor.

Both Alice and Zero had fallen asleep, Shizuka carried the kid and her dog into her room, 3A.

Everyone found a room all to themselves, well everyone except for Saya, who didn't want to be alone right now.

"Saya, are you all right?" Rei asked, a gentle smile on her face.

"I...I don't want to be alone right...Could I maybe stay with you?" Saya asked nervously.

"Sure Saya."

After showering in low light so as not to attract Them, the group once again returned to their rooms.

"Hey, Miyamoto." Saya says after shutting the door.

"Hmm?" Rei answers as she sits on the bed, with her legs to the side of her, looking very hot, realizing what she was doing Saya blushed and averted her eyes quickly.

"I...I was wondering if you still are intent on pursuing Komuro?" she asked as she felt her face heat up.

"Turn around, Saya." Rei said gently.

The pinkette did as asked.

"No, if Takashi wants to be with Saeko or Marikawa, I won't stop him at all."

"Wha? I thought that you-."

"Come here, Saya." Rei said.

Rei did as asked and approached Rei, who is now lying on her stomach with her ankles crossed in the air, the pinkette sits on the bed and removes her shoes before crawling over to Rei and sitting up on her knees.

Rei changes her position, mirroring Saya's.

"Saya, I've been thinking a lot since we left the school, and with everything the way it is now, I..." Rei says, dropping her gaze for a moment. Saya instantly realized what Miyamoto was trying to say and it made her heart swell with joy.

"Miyamoto, are you saying that you're in love with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Y-yeah, that's exactly what I'm-." Rei said before being cut off by Saya shoving Rei gently onto her back before straddling her.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Saya then leaned down and kissed Rei passionately. Saya moved her hands down Rei's hips as Rei pressed her body against Saya.

Saya moaned into the redhead's mouth, Rei slowly pulled away from Saya and buried her face into the pinkette's neck.

"Gorgeous." Saya hissed as she ran her fingers through Rei's hair.

Rei grabs Saya's left breast and through her shirt and squeezes it gently eliciting a moan of delight from Saya.

Saya eased her right hand down into Rei's panties, Rei threw her head back and gasped sharply as she felt Saya's fingers move around inside of her.

Saya and Rei are now both completely naked on the bed, in the room's low light the girls could still clearly make out the other's heavenly form.

The pinkette is in between Rei's legs licking and suckling on her womanhood,

"Oh my God, your tongue is amazing, Saya. D-don't stop," the redhead moaned as a smile crossed her lips.

Rei arched her back and screams Saya's name to the heavens as she came hard, filling her new lover's mouth with her juices.

Saya then crawled up Rei's lithe body and began kissing her passionately, Rei ran her hands through Saya's pink tresses softly.

Not long after, both Saya and Rei climaxed in unison.

The lovers then fall asleep in one another's arms.

The next morning Rei woke up still in Saya's loving embrace, the th smiled contently as she watched Saya sleep.

'_I didn't think that I could love anyone as much as I love Saya right now_.' Rei thought.

"I want to be with her forever." Rei whispers.

"I'd like that, Rei." Saya said from behind Rei.

Out in the living room, Takashi and the others are enjoying their breakfast, Shizuka looks around, not seeing Rei or Saya.

"Where are Miyamoto and Takagi?" the busty nurse asked, right on cue Saya and Rei walked into the room.

Shizuka sees the slight blush on Rei's face, sparking jealousy in the older woman.

"Good morning, Miss Shizuka." Saya greets the blonde nurse respectfully, Shizuka doesn't return the pink haired teen's greeting, which surprised everyone.

Shizuka asked Rei to sit with her in the Humvee, but Rei declined, opting to sit in the back with Saya. This further angers Shizuka.

The group drove to another bridge, only to find it teeming with Them. Hirano, Saeko, Takashi, and Rei took their defensive positions in and around the vehicle.

The group began dispatching the zombies at a pretty decent clip, inside the Humvee, Shizuka was getting angry all over again when she thinks about how Rei rejected her offer and is apparently cozying up to that spoiled Takagi brat.

If Shizuka wanted any chance at Rei, she'd have to get rid of Saya.

After crossing a bridge into Shinjuku, the group realized that they were getting low on food once again, so they decided to find a supermarket.

"OK people, stay alert, stay tight, and watch out for each other." Takashi said.

Shizuka walked behind Saya, keeping Alice behind her and in front if Hirano.

The group fans out, Takashi to the left and Saeko to the right. Shizuka follows Saya.

The group quickly gathers food, water, and medicine that is usable. Then they take everything out to the Humvee.

They go back inside, Shizuka and Saya are in the Home & Garden section, Shizuka sees a group of about nine corpses feeding, she smiles. Shizuka reaches out and knocks over a cordless trimmer, the zombies stop feeding and take notice of Shizuka and Saya.

"Sorry Saya." Shizuka said before turning and running, Saya opens fire on the group of Them. Rei and Takashi are close by when they heard the gunfire.

"Saya." Rei said breathlessly before she sprinted towards the gunfire.

Saya dove behind the service desk, popping up every so often to pick off the zombies two at a time with her MP5, Rei dashed around the nearest corner and nearly ran into a shambling, putrid looking woman with half a scalp and no upper lip. Rei fired two quick blasts that brings the female creature down in a fine blood mist.

"Saya!" Rei yelled, "I'm OK Rei, I'm behind the service desk!" came Saya's reply. Just then Rei felt the pressure of a gun's barrel pressed against the back of her head.

"Miss Shizuka, what are you doing?" Saya...we...we have to help Saya!" Rei yelled.

"Don't worry about Saya, Rei, she'll be dead soon enough. And you'll be all mine."

Just then Saya's blood curdling scream tore through the chilly air, drawing even more of Them out of the shadows.

Rei and Shizuka find themselves surrounded by dozens of dead hands reaching for them.

Rei spun around and slapped the tall blonde nurse hard across the face as Takashi, Saeko, Alice, and Hirano all show up and began covering Saya.

"How could you betray us like this, Miss Marikawa? We trusted you!?" Rei shouts with tears in her eyes.

"I love you, Rei, but the only person you see is Saya." Shizuka says as she holds a hand up to her stinging face.

Rei cut her eyes at the older woman just as Saeko and Takashi walk Saya, who is covered in her own blood and dirt over to Rei and Shizuka.

"So you thought killing Saya would allow you to win my heart?" Rei inquired.

"Yeah, I did-." Shizuka says before being cut off by Rei stabbing her in the chest with her bayonet, Shizuka fell to her knees in front of Rei.

"The wound isn't fatal, death by my hands is far too merciful a fate for you." Rei said as she picks up Shizuka's gun and ejects the clip and removed the chambered round before turning around and leaving Shizuka to her fate.


End file.
